comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: CW Flash (s2 ep14 Escape From Earth 2)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW FLASH YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by Comicbooks.com The episode opens with Zoom running throgh the city, monologuing about how Wells can't hide from him and leaving messages all over town to bring him Wells. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Henry Hewitt is panicking, coming in to let Wells know about the situation, but Wells has been watching the same news he has. He tells Hewitt to evacuate S.T.A.R., and Cisco comes in to tell him what happened with Barry, Killer Frost and Deathstorm. While the two argue about what to do next, they hear Earth-2 Barry shouting from the room where they had him locked up. When they free him, Barry starts demanding to know what's going on...but then an alarm goes off. Zoom is in the building. After attacking Hewitt, Wells makes his way to the Cortex to look for him. Wells, though, takes Cisco and Barry to hide in the time vault, which Cisco is surprised to see he has as well. Ultimately Zoom phases into the Time Vault, but Wells had a fake wall that makes Zoom think the room is empty. Finally, they decide to explain to Barry-2 what's going on. At Zoom's lair, Barry is trying to figure out a way to escape. Jesse tells him it's pointless, and the prisoner in the iron mask starts tapping on the glass to attract their attention. Ultimately Barry convinces Jesse to have faith in Wells, since he hasn't given up on her, but Zoom arrives just in time to tell her that the only reason she's still alive is so that he can kill her in front of Wells. He says once he has Barry's speed, he'll kill them all. On Earth-1, Jay asks Caitlin how the Velocity-8 is coming along. She says that it's damaging his cells and she won't keep giving it to him, and he says she'll have to if they want to stop the Geomancer. At the Picture News, Iris's new editor comes to introduce himself and tell her he's killing her story about the Geomancer attack because it feels like a puff piece, and people need to learn that Flash won't always be there to save them. She suggests replacing it with an interiew with the "other" Flash, and he tells her to go ahead and try. On Earth-2, Iris is furious with Barry becuase he didn't come home after Joe's death last night. He brings her to the CSI lab, where Harrison Wells and Cisco tell her what's going on. The team decides to look for Killer Frost, and Barry has a CSI algorithm that might help. In their cells, Barry determines that the tapping from the man in the iron mask is going to be key to their escape. He asks Jesse to help him figure it out, and while she's initially resistant, he talks her into it by telling her how smart Wells told him she was. She figures out that the tapping never goes above five taps at a time, and Barry figures out that means he's probably using an old military grid code -- write out the alphabet (minus K, since it sounds just like C) on a five-by-five grid, and you'll get his message. Back on Earth-1, Caitlin has developed Velocity-9, which should give Jay speed but stop degenerating his cells. iris arrives to ask Jay for an interview, and he's reluctant. He gets "called away" by Geomancer, who attacks a city block, and Jay has to take the Velocity-9 to go rescue a bunch of people in a collapsing building. He returns to S.T.A.R. and collapses in the cortex, tired. Iris says she thinks she has enough for her article, and leaves. On Earth-2, the man in the iron mask is tapping "Jay," and when Barry tells him Jay Garrick is alive, but is on Earth-1, the man becomes visibly disturbed and starts hitting his head. Before he can continue his message, Zoom arrives and tells him not to talk to Flash and Jesse anymore. He phases into Barry's cell and beats on him, saying that he only needs Barry alive, not well, to get his speed. He speeds away and Barry tells Jesse that Zoom just showed him how to get out of the cell. In a wooded area, Wells, Cisco, Barry-2 and Iris all encounter Killer Frost, asking her to help them find Zoom. She says that she'll kill them instead, securing her relationship with Zoom, and starts firing at them with her powers. After a brief showdown with the group, they finally get a gun to her head and she agrees to help them. On Earth-1, Caitlin believes she's had a breakthrough with Jay's DNA that can save his life. She calls to him, asking him to come to the cortex, but before he can arrive, Geomancer shows up and starts menacing Caitlin and Iris. He sets off a smal earthquake inside S.T.A.R., and is about to set off a larger one when Caitlin shoots him with a Boot that deactivates his powers. On Earth-2, the team insists Killer Frost bring them to Zoom's lair, and eventually she relents and brings them there. In his cell, Barry realizes that he can't escape the cell because he can't vibrate through items on account of the Earth's different vibrational frequency. He can only make up the difference if he can go faster. Arriving atZoom's lair, Killer Frost offers to create a pathway up the face of a sheer cliff face with ice so they can access it. On Earth-1, Joe comes to S.T.A.R. to pick up Geomancer, taking him away as Jay arrives to talk to Caitlin. She tells him taht when the Velocity-9 is in his system, his cells repair themselves. It's not permanent yet, but they're on the right track. The two kiss, but just then an alarm goes off and the Speed Cannon is damaged. Jay has to go and figure out how to fix it in the hour before Barry and Cisco had planned for it to be closed. In Zoom's lair, Team Flash arrives to rescue Barry. Wells gets Jesse out of her cell (with a little assist from Killer Frost), but they can't figure out how to free Barry. He tries to send them on their way to safety, but Earth-2 Barry tells him that if he can overcome his fears and do everything he's done today, then Barry can obviously do the impossible, becuase while E-2 Barry is just Barry, ours is The Flash. Just as Barry phases free, Zoom arrives. Killer Frost had tipped him off that they were coming. When he threatens to kill Jesse in order to hurt Wells, though, Cisco appeals to Killer Frost and she blasts Zoom, stunning him and slowing him down enough that the good guys can make an escape. Barry doesn't want to leave without the man in the mask, but ultimately everyone tells him there's no time. Barry promises to come back for him when it's all over. In the Speed Cannon, Jay and Joe figure out a high-risk way to manually recalibrate the gateway for the breach, in spite of Caitlin's fears that they could get pulled into the Breach if things go wrong. Injecting himself with Velocity-9, Jay runs into the speed cannon to create a vortex while Joe manually re-aims one of the rings on the cannon. It works, stabilizing the Breach just in time for Jay's power to run out. On Earth-2, that world's Barry and Iris decide to head to Atlantis to hide out with Barry's parents, and Iris asks Barry to give Joe a hug for her. Wells says he and Jesse are going back to Earth-1 with Barry and Cisco, over Jesse's objections. Alarms start to sound. Moments later, Barry pops out on Earth-1 with Jesse and Cisco. When he goes back to get Wells, though, Zoom already has him and is holding him hostage. Wells beg shim to close the breach, and stabs Zoom with a needle; Barry uses the distraction to grab Wells and bring him through the Breach. Jay throws the bomb into the breach, collapsing it, but since it's the last one, it takes a long time to collapse. Zoom's hand reaches through Jay's back, comign out his chest and draggins him through the breach. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Detective Joe West Category:Adam Fells - Geomancer Category:Henry Hewitt - Tokamak Category:Detective Patty Spivot Category:News 52 Category:Jesse Chambers - Jesse Quick Category:Velocity 9 Category:Star Labs